Sacrificiu
by deeutza0079
Summary: Tsunade pleaca intr-o misiune si isi pune viata in pericol doar pentru al salva pe Naruto... Oare Naruto ce are de spus in legatura cu asta? one-shot


**E doar un fanfic, chiar daca mi-ar fi placut foarte mult ca Naruto sa fi fost ideea mea nu este... Kishimoto este! :D**

** Now please enjoy the story! :D**

**Sacrificiul**

Tsunade stia foarte bine ce are de facut. Stia ca se putea sa nu se mai intoarca din misiunea asta. Gandul a dus-o la Naruto. Trebuia sa il mai vada o data. Daca cumva nu o sa se mai intoarca sa ii mai atinga macar o ultima data fata lui zambareata. Sa il mai priveasca o data in ochi lui de albastrul cerului. Stia ca are sentimente pentru el, dar nu ar fi putut niciodata sa ii spuna. El nu o vedea pe ea decat ca pe o mama. A plecat din birou indreptandu-se spre apartamentul lui. A batut la usa de cateva ori, pana cand a aparut Naruto in pragul usii somnoros.

-Hey baa-chan! S-a intamplat ceva? a spus Naruto frecandu-se la ochi de somn.

Tsunade ramasese inca o data captivata de ochi lui senini si de zambetul lui atat de calduros.

-Nu s-a intamplat nimic Naruto! Am vrut doar sa vin si sa te informez personal de noul antrenament pe care il vei incepe cu Kakashi! Cand ma voi intoarce vreau sa imi arati cat de mult ai evoluat in antrenament!

Abia atunci Naruto observa-se ca Tsunade era in uniforma ninja, cea pe care o folosea cand pleca in misiuni.

-Dar unde mergi?

-Am o misiune pe care trebuie sa o rezolv! Sa te antrenezi piciule, ai inteles?

-Da Tsunade-chan! a spus Naruto zambind inca si mai larg decat inainte, dandu-si seama ca i-a spus pe numele mic.

Tsunade a zambit la adresarea baiatului. I-a dat un pupic mic pe frunte dupa care a disparut lasandu-l pe Naruto singur in pragul usii. A plecat asa de repede pentru ca numai putea sa isi tina lacrimile in frau. Stia ca nu o sa il mai vada vreodata. Trebuia sa se rupa de sentimentele pentru el si de el si sa se concentreze la misiune. Moartea ei trebuia sa fie cu folos. Trebuia sa il infrunte pe Nagato, fostul student al lui Jiraiya.

Intre timp, in Konoha, Naruto nu se putea gandi la sarcina pe care i-a dat-o Tsunade. Nu se gandea decat la buzele ei. Inca de cand o cunoscu-se s-a indragostit de ea, chiar daca era doar un copil. Stia ca ea nu l-ar iubii niciodata pe el in acel fel. Tanjea dupa atingerea ei. Cand se intorcea dintr-o misiune, abia astepta sa mearga la biroul ei si sa vorbeasca cu ea. Acum ea pleca-se intr-o misiune. Ea nu a mai fost niciodata intr-o misiune. Trebuia sa afle unde a plecat si de ce.

Tsunade dupa cateva zile de mers fara oprire, a decis sa faca un popas inainte de a ajunge la ascunzatoarea lui Nagato pentru a-si recapata fortele. O briza rece o invaluia in linistea serii. Nu putea simti frigul. Stia ca urma sa moara ziua urmatoare, dar o facea pentru Naruto. Nagato era pe urmele lui. Trebuia sa il infranga inainte sa il gaseasca pe Naruto. Nu ii era frica. Nu simtea nimic altceva inafara de un sentiment de pace. Simtea ca Naruto o sa fie in siguranta in sfarsit. Nu ar fi putut trai cu gandul ca si el sa ii fie luat.

Dupa cateva ore de cautari a gasit pestera in care era ascuns Nagato. S-a infiltrat subtil in pestera. Nu simtea nici-o prezenta in pestera. Era adevarat ca Nagato era un ninja de rang S, dar tot ar fi trebuit sa ii simta prezenta. In departare a auzit un picurat. S-a intors sa vada despre ce era vorba. Nagato era chiar in spatele ei, pregatit sa ii infiga un kunai in spate. A reusit sa se fereasca la timp, dupa care a provocat un cutremur infingandu-si un picior in pamant. Nagato se dezechilibra-se, ceea ce i-a dat lui Tsunade ocazia sa atace. Pumnul incarcat cu chakra a patruns direct in stomacul lui Nagato, trimitandu-l in cealalta parte a pesterii. Cu greu Nagato a reusit sa se ridice. Dupa ce s-a stabilizat, a disparut din raza vizuala a lui Tsunade. Tsunade a incercat sa il gaseasca dar in van. O lovitura puternica din spate a trezit-o pe Tsunade. Nagato avea o viteza incredibila, o lovea din toate partile. Pentru o lovitura finala a asaltului in care o prinse-se pe Tsunade, Nagato a scos o teava de metal din maneca trimitand-o intr-unul din peretii pesterii. Tsunade avea rani grozave si folosise deja chakra acumulata in semn. Nu se mai putea misca. Pur si simplu statea sprijinita de peretele in care fuse-se trimisa si isi astepta sfarsitul. Nagato se apropia incet. Isi canaliza-se chakra in teava metalica, facand-o sa arate ca o sabie.

Tsunade a inchis ochi si a inceput sa se gandeasca la Naruto. Stia ca pumnul care i l-a dat lui Nagato il va omori in trei zile, pentru ca ii atinse-se aorta principala, iar cu moartea lui Nagato, Naruto numai era in pericol. Nu-i parea rau. Il iubea pe Naruto atat de mult incat considera viata lui mai importanta decat a ei.

Nagato ajunse-se langa ea si se pregatea de lovitura fatala. Inainte ca sabia sa o atinga pe Tsunade o lumina galbena asemanatoare cu un fulger s-a bagat in fata traiectoriei. Tsunade a deschis ochii si l-a vazut pe Naruto in fata ei cu mana adanc infipta in pieptul lui Nagato. Nagato a cazut la pamant cu ochii larg deschisi. Murise. Naruto inca statea neclintit in fata ei. Ea era in soc. Era a doua oara cand ii salva-se viata. Naruto si-a intors capul spre ea si un zambet inocent si plin de dragoste a aparut pe fata lui.

-Esti bine Tsunade-chan? a intrebat Naruto.

Tsunade a reusit cumva sa se trezeasca din transa si i-a zambit inapoi spunandu-i:

-Da... Sunt bine!

-Ma bucur! a spus Naruta cu un zambet , a inchis ochi si a cazut pe jos cu ochi inchisi.

Tsunade a sarit langa el si si-a dat seama ca avea in piept teava metalica a lui Nagato. Si-a canalizat chakra incercand sa il avea ochii inchisi si abia mai respira. Tsunade simtea cum ii scade pulsul. Lacrimi abundente au inceput sa curga din ochi ca numai poate sa il salveze. Simtea cum viata lui ii scapa printre degete. Nu putea sa il piarda si pe el. In ultima clipa in care a fost constient, el inca era ingrijorat pentru ea. Naruto cu toata puterea care o mai avea i-a atins obrazul cu mana si a incercat sa vorbeasca. Dar la prima incercare a inceput sa scuipe sange.

-Nu incerca sa vorbesti Naruto-kun! i-a spus Tsunade printre lacrimi.

Dar Naruto nu era genul care sa asculte cand isi dorea ceva. S-a fortat din nou si a reusit sa spuna pe un ton copilaresc si obosit:

-Te rog numai plange! a zambit usor si i-a sters o lacrima. Orice ar fi o sa fiu tot timpul alaturi de tine! a continuat Naruto sa spuna in timp ce i-a mai mangaiat o data obrazul.

Vocea lui Naruto s-a stins cu ultimele cuvinte, iar mana i-a alunecat usor dupa obrazul ei. Inima i s-a oprit si numai respira. Tsunade a simtit cum ii ingheata tot corpul.

-Naruto! a strigat din toate puterile. Nu muri. Nu poti sa ma lasi. Mi-ai promis ca nu o sa mori! striga disperata Tsunade asteptand sa se intample un miracol cum se intampla tot timpul cu el. Dar Naruto nu se trezea. Plangea in continuu fara a putea sa isi controleze emotiile.

Naruto era intr-un loc intunecat. Plutea si nu stia ce se intampla cu el. Auzea o voce strigandu-l ca prin vis, dar se simtea foarte obosit ca sa mai poata raspune. Se cufunda usor in intuneric. Simtea cum tot corpul i se ingreuneaza. Vocea care il striga era din ce in ce mai greu de simte atat de singur. Totul era atat de pustiu. Se simtea pierdut. A incercat inca o data sa iasa din intuneric dar corpul ii era mult prea greu si rece nelasandu-l sa faca nici-o chiar inainte sa fie cuprins cu totul de intuneric, vocea s-a auzit inca o data tare si clar: _,,Te iubesc!"_. Dintr-o data a simtit cum corpul a inceput sa i se incazeasca. A inceput sa se lupte, pentru a iesi din intuneric. Totul devenea din ce in ce mai luminat, pana cand a fost orbit de o lumina puternica. A incercat sa deschida ochii dar il durea prea tare. O caldura linistitoare i-a acoperit fata si inima. A mai facut un efort si a reusit sa deschida ochi. Atunci a vazut de unde provenea acea caldura coplesitoare. O mana de-a lui Tsunade era asezata pe rana din pieptul lui, iar buzele ei erau lipite de-ale lui. Ea tinea ochii strans inchisi, in timp ce lacrimile ii curgeau fara oprire.

Naruto nu simti-se niciodata ceva atat de intens. Buzele ei erau atat de moi si de calde. Isi imagina-se de multe ori buzele ei lipite de buzele lui, dar nu se gandea ca s-ar fi putut intampla vreo data asa ceva. El tot timpul a iubit-o pe Tsunade, dar niciodata nu a avut curajul sa ii spuna ceva. A preferat sa o vegheze si sa aibe grija de ea, pentru ca nu se gandea niciodata ca ea ar avea vreun sentiment de acest fel pentru el. A simtit cum Tsunade a rupt sarutul, dar lacimile inca mai curgeau pe fata lui. Si-a adunat toate fortele si a reusit sa isi miste mana, plasand-o pe obrazul ei. Tsunade a tresarit la atingere. A deschis ochi si s-a uitat direct in ochi lui atat de albastri. Fara sa se poata controla a inceput sa planga si mai tare, de data asta de fericire, si l-a luat in brate. Naruto se inverzi-se deja la fata din cauza ca numai putea respira din cauza stransori.

-Tsunade-chan... Ma strivesti! a spus Naruto, de parca mai avea putin si murea sufocat.

Atunci Tsunade a inceput sa rada si s-a dezlipit de el. Inca mai plangea si nu isi putea crede ochilor ca el era inca in viata. Baiatul asta a revenit din morti inca o data. Tsunade si-a alungat gandurile si a observat ca Naruto o fixa cu privirea. O mana de-a lui o mangaia pe obraz in timp ce ii stergea lacrimile. Tacerea a fost rupta de el, care a spus cu un zambet atat de dragalas:

-Sunt aici acum!

Tsunade nu s-a putut abtine decat si i-a zambit inapoi, dar imediat temperamentul ei schimbator a intrat in actiune. I-a dat un pumn in cap si a inceput sa ii spuna:

-Fraiere! Ce cauti aici? Nu ti-am spus sa stai acasa?! Puteai sa mo...

Naruto i-a oprit revolta, astupandu-i gura cu un sarut. Tsunade a ramas uimita de actiunea lui si a incercat sa se dea inapoi, dar Naruto a cuprins-o in brate si nu a lasat-o. Chiar si cu forta ei monstruasa nu a reusit sa se elibereze din sarut. Naruto crescu-se atat de mult. Naruto a rupt sarutul si i-a spus din toata inima:

-Si eu te iubesc!

-Cccee? a spus Tsunade balbaindu-se.

-Te iubesc Tsunade-hime!

Tsunade ramasese cu gura cascata la declaratia blondului. Nu ii venea sa creada ca el ar fi putut avea vreodata sentimente pentru ea. A incercat sa spuna ceva dar Naruto nu a lasat-o. I-a astupat gura cu un deget si i-a spus:

-Stiu ce vrei sa zici... Dar nu mai conteaza nimic acum. De mult am sentimente pentru tine dar nicioadata nu am avut curajul sa iti marturisesc ce simteam cu adevarat! Cand te-am vazut prima oara in acel bar m-am pierdut cu totul in ochii tai, dupa ce mi-ai daruit acel sarut pe frunte tanjeam dupa atingerea ta. Am crezut ca sentimentele mele nu-mi vor fi niciodata acceptate, asa ca am incercat tot timpul sa te fac fericita si sa te protejez cum am putut eu mai bine. Doar vazandu-te fericita ma facea si pe mine sa fiu fericit.

Tsunade a inceput sa planga. Nu a stiut ca Naruto avea sentimente asa de puternice. A ramas tacuta uitandu-se in ochi lui pana cand a reusit sa ii vindece rana din piept. Si-a sters lacrimile si l-a sarutat.

-Imi pare rau! Si eu te-am iubit intodeauna. Tu mi-ai dat speranta, mi-ai aratat ca inca mai am pentru ce trai in lumea asta! Te iubesc Naruto Uzumaki.

Stia ca relatie intre ea, hokagele, si Naruto care era un simplu genin era interzis, dar inima ii spunea altceva. Nu o interesa ce ar fi spus lumea, dar nici nu vroia sa ii fure copilaria lui Naruto. I-a cuprins ambii obraji in mainile ei si si-a sprijinit fruntea pe fruntea lui.

-Dar nu pot sa fiu egoista cu tine. Eu am trecut prin viata... mai am un pic si o termin, iar tu abia acum incepi sa traiesti. Nu iti poti irosii viata iubindu-ma pe mine!

-Nu spune asta Tsunade-hime! Poate sunt un copil, poate sunt incapatanat si poate nu stiu prea multe dar stiu un lucru cu siguranta, ca te iubesc! Nu imi rapi asta. Nu ma parasii!

Tsunade i-a ingaduit ca nu o sa il paraseasca si l-a convins pe Naruto sa porneasca inapoi in sat pentru ca inca mai avea rani de care trebuia avut grija.

Multi ani au trecut fara ca cei doi sa se mai desparta vreodata. La o varsta considerabila Tsunade a murit si l-a lasat pe Naruto cu amintirea ei vesnica. Chiar daca el nu a mai putut iubii vreodata pe altcineva, nu a contat. A trait fericit pentru ca a stiut ca a fost iubit si ca Tsunade chiar si de acolo de sus il iubeste.


End file.
